iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Kratts
Wild Kratts is a show that airs on PBS 39 after school. I started watching it a few weeks ago, and I really like it! It is a very funny show, and I learn a lot. The two main characters are Chris and Martin Kratt, who are brothers. They also used to host a show i used to watch a LOT when I was younger, called "Zoboomafoo." They are 2 guys who love nature and animals, and they love to teach people of all ages new facts about animals. I learn a lot when i watch Zaboomafoo (sp?) and Wild Kratts. I am pretty happy that it comes on at 3:30, so I can come right home and watch it! :D I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 08:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, no matter if I am in a good or bad mood, this show can cheer me up! They are funny, imformative, and i just like to watch it and learn more! I love animals and nature too so it's a good show for me. ... OK I am just gonna talk a little more about it. I remember once, (IDK when) but my mom had this show on for me once or twice before, but either I did not pay close enough attention to it, or else I just was not caring about it! :( I knew and remembered exactly who the Kratt Brothers are and everything, but I was just not paying close enough attention. Then in like maybe November 2012, I think it was a Monday I had off from school, (maybe Thanksgiving Break?) and it was 3:30 PM and my mom just happened to put the show on again. I watched it and it was making me LAUGH! Plus I loved the animation and everything I was learning about the animals! Then I thought, "Why have I just started to like this now!? This show is awesome!!!" So then another day after school, I said to my mom, "Hey...Can I put Wild Kratts on?" and she says, "Sure!" and now every day after school I say, "OK it's Wild Kratts time now!" and I go to PBS 39 Channel and see it every day after school. I don't know why but it just cheers me up EVERY time! I just love it! I recently saw the 1 hour, "Lost At Sea," and it was soo cool, then I decided to finally go to the website they talk about at the end of every episode. I did and I am SO happy I did! They have soo many cool games and everything, I just love to go on there now. :-) If you want to see it yourself, here is the link: http://pbskids.org/wildkratts/ (warning...sound starts playing) Anyways yeah I know I am rambling but that's what this wiki is FOR! Hahaha!! :) "A chew toy?" "It's not a chew toy!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! :) (talk) 02:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Pictures 20091101-180454-pic-952261392_t607.jpg|The REAL Kratts with Zoboomafoo. :P wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.JPG|Screenshot of a game loading on the site. :D mlp_crossover_with_wild_kratts_by_webkinzfun8-d4rep0o.png|OMG...OMG...OOOMMMGGG!!! The Wild Kratts as PONIES!!!! I LOVE whoever did this!!!!!!!! :D martin Kratt.jpg|Martin Kratt lookin' good in blue hehe! :P Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Cartoons Category:Happy Pages